John and Lux
by Losers-with-keyboards
Summary: Slow burn, very slow, poor boys, two clueless, undeniably gay boys. The story is mostly based around these two kids and their adventures with creepy pastas, we have some of the more popular one and then the more obscure ones as well. Also lots of fluffy moments, Anyways this is Catbro's and I's first full on collab story so please any comments would help! 3, Owlbro
1. Chapter 1

**CHAPTER 1: TAILS DOLL CURSE**

 _By : Owlbro_

This is a true story, I should know, because it happened to my best friend and I.

One stormy day my friend and I were lallygagging around in a local gamestop in search of classic sonic games. That's when we spotted it, the only sonic R in the store, and man did it bring back terrible memories of the theme songs. We both cringed, but my buddy still grabbed it, and with a crooked smile.

"We are so going to play this,and we are going to hate it!" He said far too excitedly. I sighed and nodded reluctantly, he scurried up to the cashier and placed on the counter with an eager smile, The man at the counter looked at the container with wide frightened eyes and tried to stop us from buying it. But my friend adamantly insisted on buying the game, after a while an angry fat man stomped out of the back room and began scolding the cashier for his lack of customer service. Then he turned us and smiled his bald head sweating,

"Please take this, it's on the house, I am sorry for the inconvenience." He said handing us the game in its rightful container. My friend smiled triumphantly and we left without another word, but the cashier's sad eyes followed us as we walked down the street back to my house. When we arrived we were greeted by 2 cheerful puppies and one rather sassy kitten.

"Mom! We're home!" I yelled, we pushed back the puppies gently, and my kitten jumped on my friend's shoulders.

"Hey honey! Oh your friend is over? Well go have fun, I'll be up in a second with some popcorn!" She said with a smile from the kitchen door way. I waved and thanked her before dashing up the stairs with my friend trailing behind me kitten and game in his arms. When we got into my room we threw our stuff into the corner and sat down on the bed in front of the TV. My buddy got up and popped the game into its console and hopped back onto the bed next to me, handing me a controller. We began playing the game, it seemed pretty normal to me, the start was the same as always. Then we went to the character selection screen and found that we could choose normally locked characters, we figured that maybe it was just a hack, so we continued playing thinking that it was pretty cool! So we just continued playing. I do have say that my friend was right,,,,I hated playing it, the theme song killed me. My buddy beside me laughed happily and won the round once again, the achievement sound played and we had unlocked super secret character, Tails Doll, he seemed like a pretty good character, so my friend played him. He began the game and played for a few minutes before the screen froze it began to glitch, the screen went dark after a few seconds, I turned to my friend with wide eyes and grabbed onto his arm in hopes of some kind of security, he watched the screen as it blinked onto a gruesome picture of a pile of bloodied bodies lying behind a small dark figure with a bright smile. I got up in a panic and turned off everything, unplugging it and taking out the disc and breaking with my hands. I peered over at my friend with wide eyes.

"NOPE NOPE NOPE" I said throwing my hands up and hugging my friend tightly continuing to nope into his shirt. Well at least now I can see why people thought I was gay. While hugging him I heard a small mew. I looked up at my friends face and instead seeing the small fluffy face of my extremely sassy kitten. I smiled and began to laugh,I pulled out my cat out of my friends shirt and kissed its nose. My friend looked at me with an awkward smile and I stood up.

"We are never playing a game like that again dude" I said holding my cat, he nodded sadly.

"Can we play something else then?" he asked with a small smile I nodded and pulled out another sonic game and we played, my mom came in a few times to drop off some snacks, and to tell us she was going out to have a nice dinner with my father, I looked at my friend

"Pizza" we both said simultaneously, I got up and got the phone, and my buddy pulled out his wallet, We called up the pizza place and ordered a large meat pizza, we were told that it would take about 30 minutes to get to my home. So we waited, and waited, and waited, until finally there was a knock at the door, I threw my front door open and happily expected it to be my pizza, instead I was faced with a, doll, a tails doll. I shut the door quickly and rushed back to my friend curled up at his side.

"BRO YOU ARE ANSWERING THE DOOR NEXT" I semi yelled into his side. He looked down at me and coughed out some words, a small pink dusting his cheeks.

"Sure" he said in a small rough voice, I was frowning deeply and petting one of my cute little puppies while watching my friend play a level of Halo still glued to his side. About 25 minutes after the first incident the doorbell rang again, my friend got up with a lazy groan before pulling open the door my kitten peering out the door on the side table. He payed the pizza man with a small smile and took the pizza, he looked down and saw the Tails doll, he picked it up without a single real thought. My kitten hissed at it its claws jutting out of her paws, she lunged at the doll and ripped it from my buddy's hand and tore it to shreds tearing up the red gem on it's head. After she finished her duty she pranced away with a proud look. My friend looked at the shredded doll and sighed he walked back into the living room and set down pizza in front of me, I smiled at him warmly and threw open the lid the husky meat smell exiting the box, warm steam entering the air, my mouth water as I reached for a slice, I picked it up and devoured it.

" Oh yeah your cat tore up that doll that was on your porch" My friend said scarfing down a slice of pizza, I looked at him with wide eyes dropping my pizza.

" . . .Now" I said with a very serious tone. My friend gave me the 'aren't you going overboard' look, I simply nodded before standing up and going into the front room and picking up every scrap of the doll, even the little bits of chaos gem left on the ground, I brought them with me into the back yard setting the bits into a spare water bottle box and motioned for my friend to give me my father's lighter. (Yes He does smoke cigarettes). I lit the fire and lowered it down to the box and lit the edge of it on fire. There wasn't much smoke but we still waited until we were sure the doll was gone. I turned to friend the small fire flickering out besides us.

"Please Say you'll spend the night I am seriously spooked, to the max right now." I said with wide eyes, my friend nodded reluctantly pink dusting his cheeks, I thought it might of just been from the fire, well at least he said yes! I thought to myself, I turned and turned on the hose and put the fire out, turning to my friend I stretched my hand out for him to take. He hesitantly took it and I led him back inside, rambling on about it was for the security of us both, I think he believed me! Well anyway! so my friend and I plopped down on the couch and picked up more pizza stuffing ourselves, by 10 my parents had arrived home from their dinner date. I smiled sleeply at them before falling asleep on top of my friend, who I'm assuming set me in my bed.

The Friend's POV

'Today was filled with awkward boners, no, I couldn't be….I couldn't like him right? I mean yes we are both 15 but still I can't...Can I? NOPE I CAN'T' I thought shaking my head setting my friend down in his bed, it looked comfy I wonder if I just...the next morning I woke up in my friend's bed him curled up at my side with a soft smile crossing against his pale freckled complexion,...he looked really cute….NO I CANNOT LIKE MY BEST FRIEND NO NO NO I mentally screamed at myself before trying to escape and slip onto the floor,make it look like I was there the whole night. But a weight kept me pinned to the bed, I peered down to my clothed chest and spotted….one sassy cat and 2 snoring puppies turned on their back on my broad chest. I smacked my forehead and groaned, it is impossible to get out of this situation, so instead I laid there, the weight on my side growing as my friend held onto my arm and side. I am so overly screwed right now. It's been an hour, I HAVE TO PEE I thought my leg began to fall asleep and the kitten that was once on my chest rested on top of my head. The two puppies had left, but I had another dilemma, instead of puppies my best friend was laying on top of me. This did not help that fact that I AM NOT IN LOVE WITH HIM. I groaned and covered my eyes with arm, when I felt shifting on my stomach, I looked and saw my best friend looking at me his eyes droopy and his sunburst hair sticking out in random places.

" Mornin Luxy" He said with a small yawn, 'damnit….I think I do like him, this is going to be awkward' I thought giving my friend a curt nod.

" John, get off I need to pee" I said in a frank and deep voice, he squeaked and jumped off of me stuttering out words, I didn't care because I soon as he got off I rushed to the bathroom. After a quick bathroom break I went back to John's room and found him nowhere so I went down stairs and saw him staring at the tv while flipping pancakes blindly.

"LUX YOU HAVE TO SEE THIS!" he shouted not looking away from what sounded like the news. I came down the stairs and grunted before turning to the television,

" _**5 children found dead this morning, All after purchasing Sonic CD at local game stores, Police say that store clerks advised them against buying certain copies of the game, Killer unknown, Now onto the weather"**_

The weather news continued playing as John and I looked at each other, Had we just dodged a bullet?


	2. Chapter 2

CHAPTER 2: BLACK EYED CHILDREN

 _Catbro_

John POV

"I think so, but I need a shower." as Lux walked off to my bathroom I sat and finished the pancakes. I didn't like the news much so I had changed it to some cartoon about a boy and these gem ladies, looks like a good show so far. After sitting there not letting me eyes drift from the TV a small knock came from the front door, now I know i'm not supposed to answer the door when no one was home but Lux was in the shower so why not. Holding the door knob I had a sick feeling come across me, I open the door too my neighbor across the street.

"ummm hello." I said scared that I may get yelled at, the only real reason my neighbors come over is when i'm doing something I shouldn't have done.

"hey kid I came to check up you, because your mom texted me saying they'll be gone for another day." He said in a gruff tone.

"Oh thanks for telling me i'll go tell Lux to stay another night." As I was about to shut the door as he placed his foot in the door,

"Also be care full if it's just you two I saw the news this morning." He said before turning to leave.

After shutting the door I ran into the bathroom,

"DUDE YOU'RE STAYING ANOTHER NIGHT." I said standing in the middle of the room.

"DUDE WHAT THE FUCK GET OUT!" Lux seem angry,

"oh you don't want to stay another night?" I liked the warmth he gave off in his sleep, I even took pictures in the night.

"OK look can we talk about this later." he pulled my shower curtain to the side so his head we sticking out.

"But I want to know now and not later, I don't want to make a small lunch and have you then stay." I walked closer to him and every step he clenched tighter at the curtain his face red and angry.

"I'll stay but LEAVE! ," He said his words coming out in a stutter.

I when I walked out I realized I left my pancakes on the table making them cold and soggy "damn it," I was picked up the plate and brought it to the kitchen, but right as I was about to throw it out my beautiful pancakes ,two fluffy dogs that sat at the trash bin and stared at me with want of pancakes.

Lux POV

I hate him so much, I wanted time to think on my own but no he comes barging in on staying over another night. I got dressed I walked passed the kitchen and into the living room I can hear cries for help in the kitchen, but after knowing John for some long ass time you learn to keep walking.

When he came into the living room drool from the dog's mouth dripped off his face, he grabbed my arm and started to shake it. "why didn't you help meeeee." I looked at him and smiled and said, "Because I didn't want to help also I just got out of the shower." I pushed his head back away from mine hoping he wouldn't feel my heart race.

"ow what was that for." he said rubbing his head

"you're too close." I lied but what else was I supposed to say. I got up from my seat and started to walk to the kitchen for a drink of anything ,but a sound had came from the door *KNOCK KNOCK KNOCK*

"fucking calm down i'm coming." I walked to the door leaving the kitchen behind the knob as cold as I turned it a a little girl with her head down stand before me.

"hello sir may I come in." she still didn't look up at me, rude. I open the door a little to come outside with her.

"sorry little one this isn't my house, but do you need help." I kneel down to her level trying to get a look at her face but every time she turned her head.

"no" she walked away at that but before I went back in I ran into John standing at the door upset.

"whats going on." he said putting his hand on my shoulder.

John POV

I wanted to tell Lux that there was another child in the bushes but I didn't want to scare him. As he got up my hand slipped from his shoulders and onto his back.

"I don't know but if she comes back we're calling the police it's not safe not safe outside." He walked back into the house and into the kitchen, I went back into the living room and played with the kitten waiting for Lux to return.

"Here I got you some water, also why were you behind me when she left?" I take the water and opened it.

"I had a bad feeling." I said hugging his arm once more and turning the tv on too the gem show.

"hey are you ok, are you even watching the show?" I shake his arm but when I look at him he didn't care.

"John was there something off about that girl." he look down at me I can see that he was concerned and worried. But, right as I was going to respond a tap at the window came. I look over at the closed window.

"No." he pulled me into a hug, and pointed at a small figure outside moving.

"what was that." I lean more into his warm hug and turned off the tv. 'Oh man he so warm, and soft and comfy...' I thought before I closed my eyes and fell asleep.

Lux POV

'FUCKKK WAKE UP I'M HUNGRYYYYY ' I let go of him and pushed him onto the couch, I didn't think he would fall asleep so easy. I placed a red blanket over him that was hanging over the back couch. I walked slowly to the window moving the curtain over to see nothing so I locked it.

"umm." I leave the sleeping John alone in the living room to lock all the doors and windows in his house. Its when I hit John's room when things went wrong. The girl pressed her face too the glass.

"you will let me in sir." I run to the window and locked it and then told her to 'fuck off' but I will say I was right about her being weird, her eyes were just a deep black and I had the urge to do as she said.

"NO." But when I look up she was gone, I sat down on the bed for a minute thinking on how she got up to this window, until.

"I'll get it." My eyes went wide 'JOHN' I got up and ran down the stairs what was with this little girl, why is she doing this to us? But, when I got there I saw a man at the door talking to John he seemed to be in trouble.

"I SWEAR I SAW SOMEONE ON YOUR ROOF AND I THINK YOU SHOULD STAY AT MY HOUSE WITH YOUR FRIEND UNTIL YOUR PARENTS GET HOME." he was yelling at John which pissed me off.

"fuck off dude I was just up there and I saw nothing." I walked to the door and slammed it shut before he can even respond.

"Are you ok?" I said putting my back at the door looking at John who had a light blush over his cheeks.

"y-ye-yeah I guess, I'll go and make pancakes." as he started to run to the kitchen he ran into a wall and crawled his way there.

"haha what a nerd." But I know one thing is that I can never tell him about what happened upstairs to me.


	3. Chapter 3

**CHAPTER 3: Lost Silver** **owlbro**

Lux's POV

John hummed loudly to a song playing on the radio flipping pancakes happily, I pulled my eyes away from him and walked over to the large round table in the corner and spotted my friends gameboy color . Damn he still has one of these. In the cartridge holder was a Pokemon game, more specifically, the silver version of the game.

"Hey didn't you break your silver?" I asked lifting up the gameboy to show him. He turned and smiled widely.

"Yeah but lucky me a nice kid gave me that one for free!" He said flipping another 4 pancakes onto a plate stacked high with light brown cakes of heaven on them.

"Can I start a game for you?" i asked in hopes of reliving my childhood years.

" actually can you see how far this kid got? I'm really curious" He said turning and looking at me, I gave him a quick nod and turned the game on. The game started up like normal, a bit slow but normal for the most part. There was one save file already, so I clicked the A button and began were the kid had left off last. I went to his pokedex and I was shocked.

" John this kid was a Badass he filled up the entire pokedex already!" I said my eyes widening in awe, I proceeded to see what amazing pokemon he had in his party. What I found was less than desirable, He had 5 unknown, and one cyndaquil.I was curious so I clicked on the summary button to see what types of moves these pokemon had, not much I guess since they were all level five. What caught my attention the most is that the Unknown spelled out the word, LEAVE, even so I checked on the named HURRY cyndaquil and was shocked.

"This poor precious baby it's only got one hp left who would do such a thing!" I exclaimed exiting out of the party menu and moving over to the trainer card. This kid named his character …, not very fun, he had the max amount of money, and all sixteen badges. This guy was amazing, or a hacker, either way he treated this poor little cyndaquil terribly! I clicked over to the bag screen and found that this little punk didn't have a single potion, nor an oran berry or any berry for that matter. In fact he didn't have anything except the map. After exiting the menu section I roamed around the room I was in, it was the Bellsprout tower, the column in the middle wasn't swaying like it normally would. I continued to play, finally I found a ladder to go up, it was behind the pillar, terrible placement if you ask me. I went up it and nearly threw the gameboy across the room. The screen was black other than my sprite, and the music began laying as well, the first sound to ever come out of this game, and the volume was up all the way, not that I knew that until just then. Slightly freaking out I went back to my party,

" I know one of you knows flash I could of sworn I saw it" I muttered to myself. Then I felt a warm puff of breath down the back of my neck, I jumped slightly and turned to see my best friend chuckling into his palm and holding a large stack of pancakes in his other. I put my hand on the back of my neck as I felt my cheeks growing warm and small flutterings in my stomach. I watched John pick up the gameboy and set the pancakes on the table we were seated at. I felt something furry brush up against the exposed part of my leg, turned out that something was two somethings that were using their eye power to sucker me out of two bare pancakes before they ran off to go play. John's kitten proceeded to sleep on my hand that was placed on the table. I peered over to my friend, and saw him with a terrified expression. I scooted a bit closer and saw on the screen was in bold letters "HURRY has died" I looked at John and he looked at me.

" All I did was walk through the level and it said TURN BACK NOW: YES OR NO and so I chose yes, and HURRY died man!" He said grasping onto my shirt with small tears slipping out of his eyes. My eyes widened in shock as I looked at the boy in front of me. I grabbed the gameboy off of the table, and continued to play this sick game.

I clicked back to the party menu and found that all the pokemon that were once there were gone, they were replaced by lv 10 Unknowns, this time they spelled out, HE DIED. This spooked me even further, I set the gameboy down and took out the game. I set it face down on the table and hugged my friend tightly, it made my heart race a bit faster, but for right now I could not care less, I needed this right now. I watched from over John's head as his kitten hissed and pounced on the game clawing at it with it's small and thin claws. John peered over to the kitten as well and sniffled slightly,

" We should break this, it's mean" He said hiccuping like a kid, I nodded in agreement and let my friend go, but he refused to release me. I looked down at him and found his head buried into gut. His shoulders jumped up and down slightly, I let out a soft sigh and pet his hair down, it was soft, kind of like a girls. " _NO not a again I can't think about him like this! He's my best friend, who is kind of girly! He make a great house wife. husband! Shit"_ I thought to myself setting my head on top of his. A few minutes I stood up and brought John with me, he gave a soft smile, it caused me to melt a little bit inside. I picked up the game, more like took it out of the kitten's mouth and walked to the garage, John following close behind me, hand clenching the back of my shirt, I brought it over to the workbench, and told John to go grab a hammer or something, when he came back he had, a screwdriver, and a smaller sledge hammer. I took the screwdriver first and unhinged the back of the cartridge. I pulled off the back and took the sledgehammer from John, and laid the game on the ground before proceeding to smash it. An unusual smoke poured out from the game, the smoke began to form into, what looked like a boy, dressed up as the main boy from the game, except, he was missing his arms and legs, his eyes seemed to be gone as well.

"Did I win yet?" he asked in a sad tone his form flickering in and out of view, I only nodded in response, before he flickered out of view. John's hair flew back as a sudden gust of wind headed for the side was gone, the boy was gone, and John broke down into tears once more. I picked him up quickly and brought him inside, poor kid had cried himself to sleep. I sighed once more and headed back out to clean up the mess we had made of the game. By that time is was already noon, I sat at the table and ate some of the leftover pancakes. This was going to be a long day.


	4. Chapter 4

**CHAPTER 4: SCP-173 Cat-bro**

Lux POV

Two fucking games, now you think you would learn to not play a thread game but i'm a fucking idiot. After all that happen and me having to put John back to bed once more, I was bored and there sat a computer. As I sat down to play whatever he has downloaded the kitten comes and jumps on my lap with her paws on the table. I pat her head with my left hand and moved the mouse with my right.

"hey what should I play?" I pushed her up onto the table and let her walk around as she does I move back to John who was still sleeping. I pet his head moving my fingers through his soft hair, I lean down to kiss his head but then I heard a meow. I moved away quickly from John and back to the computer my face heated up.

"tell him and I won't give you any more treats." I said poking her small kitten nose. I look up too see her paw on some file called ' **SCP-173'** has I looked at her she crawled back into my lap like nothing happened.

John POV

I was going to wake up but then I felt a strong hand moving through my hair, but as I was going to say something a small meow took the hand away.

"tell him and I won't give you any more treats." Lux said like the kitten had caught him doing something bad and was hiding it from me. I sat up and pulled the blanket over my body but the head watching Lux play ' **SCP-173'** from across the room I have a feeling Lux doesn't know i'm awake so I take this time to sit and watch what was happening, it was at a game scare when I gave away my presence when he had died. I had made a loud 'SQUEAK' and he turned around.

"what was that?" he said giggling in his set making the cat run off and my face super red.

"SHUT UP." I yelled and covered my head with the blanket, 'OH GODS KILL ME NOW' I prayed I don't think I can face him after that squeak. A hand was placed on my black and it pulled at the blanket.

"NOOOOO." I said but my blanket was took from me and when I looked back I see Lux walking to the computer with it over his shoulders.

"John your computer won't let me leave this page and it's starting to creep me out." I walked up to see a monster staring at the screen, the face gave me chills that ran through my whole body.

"did you push ctrl, alt, delete?"

"yeah but nothing not even the mouse works." he moved the mouse but soon the monster was getting to close to the screen.

"LUXXX MAKE IT STOP." I hug him in fear when that thing got closer.

"I got it, it's ok to look." I look up to see my background that was Lux, couple of friends, and I from a field trip. I open my files to see if the file was still there but it was gone.

"I had to deleted it, but why the fuck did you buy it?" Lux had turned in his seat looking up at me.

"I-I didn't I t-thought you did." I was panicking and passing around my room like a crazed maniac. Who download the file, why as the a file? All these questions went through my head making me panic even more but someone grabbed my and stood in front of me.

"John you need to calm down you're scaring the animals." I look around my room to see two puppys under the bed and a kitten who was hiding behind Lux's right leg. What am I doing it's was just a game with creepy jump scares and probably makes nightmares.

"haha sorry it's just been crazy these last couple days." I grab onto his arm and nuzzled my head into his chest. His heart was going really fast. Maybe he's still freaked out about the whole computer not turning off and the monster coming at us.

Lux POV

He's too close to me, my hearts feels it's going to burst. I push him away and gave a soft smile which he happily return.

"man your heart was going crazy, that monster must of really scared you."I froze oh god keep it cool don't over think it.

"hah.. umm coming from the guy who squeaks." I was pushed away by an angry John who became flustered and walk of leaving me in the room with the animals who finally came from their hiding spots. I pat their small heads and waited to see if John would come back but by the looks of it that wasn't going to happen so I walked over to the door but before I left I deleted some things to make sure that it wasn't a hacker or virus that wanted personal info on him. But, I will say I found some things on his computer that I wish I didn't find like all the photos of only me, let's just say I deleted those too.

"Hey come down stairs I have something to show you." he poked his head through the door and saw that I found the picture, he ran over to me and shut down the computer.

"heh you saw nothing, know come." I was being dragged by my hoodie out the door and down the stairs which I will say is very dangerous and I can see that John didn't care of my safety.

"What are you showing me." I sanded they're losing the front hoodie and he then picked you a small box. that was moving.

"burn it, but then again." As I was thinking he opened and it was a doll trying to climb out. But John threw it in the air and I had catch it in mind air as John ran behind the couch.

"I HAD THAT IN MY HANDS NOOOOOOO." as the doll and I looked at him the doll had just sat there.

" **really is that how you treat me.** " I looked down at him and all he did was stand in my hand.

" **You see i'm not sorry but i'm here to say that you two need me because more powerful things are coming your ways, also i'm like a blood doll so this is going to be fine."** Nope, I grabbed the box and stuffed the doll back in and took it outside and burned it. We didn't need more things to look after. John made the fire worse which I was okay with because that thing needed to die but I had a feeling that that's that doll will be back but until then let it burn and make s'mores.


	5. Chapter 5

**CHAPTER 5: THE RAKE** **Madi**

Lux's POV

After the s'mores were made, John and I went back inside, I began to head out the door before my sleeve was tugged slightly. I turned and looked at my friend, crossing my arms across my chest. I rose an eyebrow at him, and he looked down guiltily.

"Please stay the night, it's late and it's dark outside, and then there's all this crazy stuff happening, plus….I'm scared." He said, he was giving me those puppy dog eyes. I hate it when he does that, he knows I can't say no to him. I let out a hard sigh and closed the front door and nodded to him briefly. I watched as he lit up like a light. He jumped around happily before grabbing the house phone.

" Want pizza again!?" he asked happily, tilting his head to the side, the gesture made my heart jump a little bit in my chest. I didn't trust my words so instead I just nodded. I walked over to the couch and plopped down onto it. I laid my head back and stretched my hands behind the back of it, my fingers brushing against warm felt.

John's POV, It's been a while.

I called up the pizza place and ordered our 1 meat pizza and another veggie one, seeing as Lux gets a bit too manly if he eats too much meat, after I hung up I turned to speak to my friend only to find him in a relaxed position. I smiled softly and plopped down next to him, taking the closet hand to me and twisting around my shoulder. I laid my head against his clothed chest. He's just way too comfy to cuddle next to, _who ever he marries is going to be way lucky!._ I thought to myself, I felt my heart sink slightly. It kind of startled me, why was I getting sad at the thought of my best friend being with anyone else but me. I sighed softly and tried to melt myself into my friend's side, I wanted to stay like this forever. But sadly the pizza delivery man had other plans. A good few minutes into my cuddle time the doorbell rang making me jump to go answer it. _FUCK YOU DOORBELL_ I thought pouting and collecting the pizza and paying my dues to the man and a 5 dollar tip. I closed the door behind me softly and set the pizza on the table in front of the couch before plopping back down and pulling his feet up and to the side, I placed my head back onto his chest and got rather comfortable. His heart beat was a bit quick, but he was warm and I soon felt myself drifting off into a nice sleep.

Lux's POV

I felt John at my side my hand placed on his waist. I was so nervous, my face was nice shade of red. Then I heard the soft snores of my friend. I let out a shaky sigh and relaxed, I peered down at the boy at my side, I brought my hand up from his waist and placed it on his head. I ran my fingers through his hair, it's still so soft. I leaned down and placed a small peck on the crown of his hair. I was going leaning down a bit farther to maybe kiss his cheek when I heard a loud 'MEOW' I stood up straight and stiff as a board. Looking over I saw John's kitten sitting on the arm opposite of the two of us. She stalked over tail twitching back and forth. She stretched and laid in the sleeping boy's lap. I looked at the time, it was so late, and I honestly was not at all hungry, and the remote was too far to grab from my position. I yawned and stood up precariously, being careful to not wake up John, not that John would wake up to anything besides himself. I stretched my arms over my head. It was pretty warm in the room, so I decided to take off my sweatshirt, pulling it over my head I heard a small voice, turning I saw a John stretching out his smaller freckled hand.

"Luxxxxx….." he said with a yawn. My heart began to pick up the pace, I handed him my jacket instead of whatever it was that he wanted. I watched as he brought it up to his chest and cuddled it to his chest. I felt as my face got warmer and warmer. I let out a soft mumbled string of complaints, I put one of my hands under John's legs and another behind his back. I stopped and stood as still as I could as John moved slightly and turned into my chest. The sleeping male in my arms smiled and mumbled small happy words. I let out a breath and moved up the stairs, his small kitten following closely behind us. I hit the lights with my foot, thank you Rugby training, my legs could never stretch that far without you, nor would I be able to carry this small, cute , boy in my arms without a struggle. I walked into John's room and placed him down on his bed, that we never made that morning, so the the blankets were still pulled back. I took off my shoe and threw it at John's light switch. Miraculously I actually hit it on my first try. Without a second thought I hopped into the bed with my friend on it. I threw the blankets over us and turned on my side. I let out a small gasp as I felt a small force pressing onto my chest, I looked down and caught John curled into a small ball into the curve of my chest. I smiled slightly and placed my hand around him and brought him closer. My other hand rested under my head. I stretched out my fingers over the pillow under my head, I touched something hard and metal, it turned out to be a flashlight, a rather large one. Then I recalled the fact that John, was in fact afraid of the dark after he has a nightmare. I always wondered why it was he slept so soundly when I was here, oh well, my eyes began to droop, my mind got foggy as I drifted off into a light splendid dream.

Later on that night I felt a small weight on the end of the bed. I slowly opened my eyes and sat up slightly, my eyes widened, at the edge of the bed was a thing not a man nor an animal. I let out a large sigh as it turned it's head and stared at me with it's deep socket eyes. It gave me a crooked smile. I picked up the flashlight from under John's pillow and shined the light in that things eyes. I looked at it boredly as it scurried over to my side of the bed, not that it could get to the other side since it was pressed into the corner in the room. I looked at it with a sharp glare, it watched me closely. I was getting annoyed fast, I brought the flashlight up and smashed it against that things head, I got out of bed and hit it a few more times as it scurried out of the room.

I opened the front door and shooed it out, I shut and locked all the locks on the front door before heading back upstairs and getting back into my position at John's side. When I looked down at him he looked at me with tears in his eyes, my gaze softened as I pulled him tight against me. He muttered out words about how dark it was and how he was scared that I wasn't there when he had woken a few more minutes I had gotten him to calm down and slowly lulled him back to sleep. I slept for the rest of the night in peace, and in the warmth of my only crush in the world.


	6. Chapter 6

**CHAPTER 6: Smile Dog** l

John POV

The morning I woke up I saw that I sat alone in my room, the sound of the shower was on so I assume that Lux was in there, I run down stairs to start up pancakes for us so when he gets out he has something to eat. 'damn i'll be the best husband in the world' I thought flipping the pancakes. Maybe I should make more for when my parents come home, I put more mix into the bowl and then onto the pan when finishing I heard a thump from upstairs that made my jump. It was so loud that it sounded like something huge have fallen.

"LUXXXX." I turn off the the burner and waited at the foot of my stairs for some respond but he hadn't yelled back so I took a couple of steps up and stop in the middle.

"LUX ARE YOU OKAY?" I step up onto one more step then heard.

"PROBABLY." I ran up the stairs a into the bathroom to see Lux setting on the floor with my shower curtain over him, his nose was bleeding really bad a I didn't know what to do my face got redder the more I think of ways to help. I pick a towel out and give it to him then turn away, when I turned back I had gotten a rag wet and handed it to him so he can clean the blood, holding his nose up too stop it from getting much worse.

"w-when you get dress there's pancakes waiting and tell me if anything hurts" I take the shower curtain and throw it in the bathtub, I need to get out of here so I walked out and shut the door.I heard a car and ran down the stairs to see who it is and all I saw was my mother looking through the mail.

"oh hello sweetie." she didn't even look up and by the look of it she was going to leave soon ,also the fact that my dad was still in the car honking for her. I walked out and waved then walked back inside.

"why is Lux here?" she said kicking his shoes with her high heels.

"um well, I didn't want to be alone so he walked home with me and." she cut me off and walked up stairs.

"thats nice you can trust someone now help me find my reading glasses your brainless father broke mine at a meeting and ohh." Lux almost ran into my mom on but soon moved out of her way and without saying anything she continued.

"your mom's home?" he said walking down the stairs.

"yeah but there leaving again."I said fixing the mail that she messed up.

"thats stupid." He said messing up my hair and walked to the kitchen. I followed him and sat that the table watching Lux's walk and he had a small limp.

"Does your leg hurt?" I asked stuffing more pancakes into my mouth.

"Nah i'm fine, you should know what it feels like to get hit by a man that's over 200 pounds." Oh yeah I forgot he was in rugby, I fucking hate rugby because when Lux gets back from a practice or a game he always hurt and I can't take it and it scares me.

"doesn't matter you fell on a floor not a 200 pound man, so are you OKAY?" I throw one of my pancakes at his head hitting his face as he turned.

"BYE SWEETIE I'M LEAVING SEE YOU IN A DAY OR TWO." and she was gone like always. I turned back to Luxs who had eaten my pancake I had thrown at him.

"haha Lux I was going to eat that." I leaned over and slapped his arm, he wasn't wearing his green jacket like he always does. I grab my plate and his and washed them off, Lux had ran off somewhere I didn't think much until I turned to see a laptop.

"I have a paper due tomorrow and I wanted to know if I can use the printer." He opens a link and it an essay.

"sure just go wait in my dad's office." I took his set and set everything up to print I go through all his pages saved and so far it was good, I push print and waited for him to come back and when he did he had all his papers in his hands.

"thanks dude." He said ruffling my hair. He takes a seat next to me and reads through it making sure he didn't miss anything. I lean over and placed my head on his shoulder.

"So I'm bored let's go on your laptop." I push it over to him, I just didn't want to go back upstairs and use my computer.

"Fine but first I need to check some things." I peek over and see he was on his Email he opened some and deleted some without opening it.

"HEY it's Stephanie isn't she one of the cheerleaders?" I asked but he deleted and blocked her I look at him with an unimpressed look , even though I don't like when girls hit on Lux it's rude to just flat out ignore them.

"Ok look before you say anything she hasn't let me alone for weeks and won't stop asking me out, it's annoying , I mean really who the fuck goes to a teacher for personal information about someone." He poked my head back and keep going but one email got me and it said 'open' but he deleted that one to.

"ok here." Lux push the computer back and I go straight to tumblr and go through his feed reblogging and putting hearts on things. Lux looks over from his work to read something I wanted to show him or just because he wanted a break from english.

"Hey I'm getting notification so let me check my email." Lux opens his email leaving tumblr open and there were 2 notifications one said 'open' and the other said 'LUX' I stared at him making sure he does not delete so he opens the one with his name and it was a email about a party Saturday, but he deletes it.

"are you not going?" I asked poking his arm.

"Maybe I don't know." he then moved to 'open' and a picture of what seem like a dog shows up with the text telling us to send the message.

"you're not going to delete this." I said moving to share.

"No dude its a troll."

"I don't care you're going to send to someone if it's the last thing I do." I said pushing him to the ground and going through his friends.

"ok look send the email to…. Stephanie yeah her." He move up from his chair and typed it to her email and sent it . I hugged him and jumped onto his lap.

"So tumblr?" I opened it back up and continued on in the sea of fandoms.


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7: BEN DROWNED**

John's POV

After a whole ton of Tumblr searching Lux had finally begun to sleep, it was around 11 am at the time a good time for a nap! I pushed Lux's unusually light body off to the side, I got up and grabbed a light green fuzzy blanket and threw it over him and stopped, I peered down at his face a small smile gracing my lips. He looked so...irresistibly cute when he was asleep. I pulled out my phone and snapped a few pictures of him to add to my odd collection of photos. I have no idea why,but I took pictures of him whenever I could. I have a really big album of all of them. I shook my head and pecked his forehead lightly before skipping over to his nice laptop. I placed it in my lap and began just, doing whatever I could, I will not lie, I did read some yaoi, what can I say some of my favorite animes have the gayest ships in the world. I can't help but ship it all as well, anyways, other than looking up fanfics for my cute lil'crow birbs, I stumbled across an odd website. It was called cleverbot, it allowed you to talk to an AI. It seemed rather cool, so I began typing. I would ask questions that would be answered in the oddest ways. Most would say ' _this is_ _ **BEN**_ ' though I didn't quite understand that reference. It perplexed me,so I kept on asking who BEN was, and all I could get as a reply was ' _I am BEN'_ I figured that maybe this was all just a joke. That's when I began to get all of these pop ups, and the computer would glitch out occasionally and show a rather odd screen, it would spell out Lux and my names. After a few minutes of talking with this BEN kid, I started to get the heebie jeebies! So I shutdown the computer and sat in the chair quietly. I stood up and walked over to Lux's side, and being who I am I crawled over him, slipping a bit, darn his long legs, and laid down next to the taller male, I turned and looked at him, I ran a hand through his hair. It was prickly yet, really smooth, and soft to the touch. I found myself not able to stop so, for the next few minutes I ran my hand through his hair, sometimes just brushing it out of his face whenever my hand would knock it into view. About 20 minutes into playing with my friend's hair my phone received a text, it read,

" _BEN has given up on haunting you and your sleeping friend, you two are too cute for his tastes, have a wonderful day"_

I wasn't really sure how to react so instead, I put my phone down and continued my hair antics, it was just too soft to ignore!


	8. Chapter 8

**CHAPTER 8: Shadow people**

Lux POV.

When I wake up I feel a phone vibrate in my pocket. I move over to reach it but my arm was trapped under John so I move the other arm and took it, when opening it I see that I had missed 5 calls and 23 texts all from my mother. I sat up fast waking up John as I rushed around the room to pack my things and then sprinted down the stairs to leave but first I had to say bye to John.

"IGOTTOLEAVEIFORGOTTHATIHADTOBEHOMEBYE12BYESEEYOUATSCHOOLTOMMOROW!" I slammed the door and ran down the street. I really hope I can make it.

John POV.

I sat there waiting for Lux ,who pushed me off him, to come back up stairs. I watched through the window as he ran down the street. I pushed himself off my bed and sat there for a moment, I looked at the back of my computer chair too see he had left his green jacket behind and on the desk I see a laptop my kitten was laying on. I gently pushed the fluffy ball off and grabbed the laptop then putting on the green jacket. I was so big on me that I had to roll up the sleeves, it was so warm I feel I can live in the jacket. I walk down the stairs and take one last look around the house, then proceeded to leave the house. Walking to Lux house wasn't a long walk but to cut like 5 minutes I take the back path that leads to a park and if you walk through it his house was right across the street. I walk up the path a knock on his door, running came up and the door swing open and a little girl stands there.

"Oh it's you." she looked backed "IT'S NOT THE PIZZA MAN." She then reached up into her hair fixing an orange flower pin in hair.

"Well sorry I could make pizza but with that sass Elizabeth I don't think so." I cross my arms with the laptop pressed to my chest. She looked up at me confused and judgment.

"IT'S MACY REDHEAD, Elizabeth is helping Michelle with homework." I didn't appreciate that nickname but I need to give Lux things back.

"Ok sorry I can't tell the difference between triplets, anyway where's Lux?" I walk into their house and Macy had shut the door.

"He's upstairs, also nice jacket."she had tugged at the end of the green jacket with a smug grin. I placed the laptop down on a nearby table that was covered in piles of junk mail. I took off the jacket a hanged it in the closet near the front door and picked up the laptop. As I turned to walk up the stairs a girl was blocking the path.

"Macy if your hear to make more jokes can we get it over with." I said walking closer and the closer I got the more she looked like she was going to cry.

"B-but i-i'm not M-Macy, I'm Michelle." she started to cry.

"I'M SO SORRY" I ran and gave the little one a hug.

Lux POV.

"I'M SO SORRY" was all I heard. I was walking through the hallway up stairs with cleaning supplies in hand but the sound of John's voice had them dropping from my hand. I walk down the hall and peek down the stairs to see John hugging one of my sisters. It was the cutest thing ever and I couldn't take it any longer so I crept down stairs I was so close to behind my sister Michelle that I wrapped my arms around them pulling them into a bear hug.

"AHHHH." Michelle kicked me but it had no effect, John went into ragdoll mode so he stop moving. I sat there for a moment letting the two get up but as the did Elizabeth and Macy come walking in.

"so that's why I think we shou-" Elizabeth stop in mid sentest.

"WHAT IS GOING ON HERE?" Elizabeth asked and Macy running into her not paying any attention to her surroundings besides her game. I picked up Michelle and placed her down on the steps behind me. John just laid spread out on my floor.

"why are you here?" I asked lending a hand out for him and he gladly takes it. As I pull him up Elizabeth was ranting on how this all could have gone wrong, Michelle shaking in fear, and Macy being Macy.

"I wanted to return you laptop and jacket but-" He was cut off from a knock at the door and Macy yelling "PIZZAAAAAAAAA" with her little hands waving around. I giggled to myself and move my eyes back at john who was back on his feet.

"I'll get the money, John watch Macy she'll try to eat the pizza before I can pay." I move my hands through his red hair and walk into the kitchen, there should be a envelope but it seemed to be missing. I run my hand over the corner thinking of where it could have gone. As I stand there I had a cold feeling that there was someone watching me, I move my eyes left without turning my head to see a black figure standing in the corner. I wiped my head left and saw there was only a corner without anyone there and if someone was there they couldn't have ran off without running into john or the girls.

"Lux." I look over at Elizabeth who was to my right. sh had something in her hand but it wasn't what I was looking for.

"When Macy opened the door the men with all the cats handed her this saying they mailed it to the wrong address." I take the paper from her and read something about a doll the was bought online and should arrive any day. I crumpled the paper and throw it away, but as I was walking I saw that there was an envelope on the corner across the room. I looked at and into it, but everything was still there but I couldn't shake this feeling oh unnoticed on me. When leaving the kitchen I realized that Elizabeth had my shirt in her small hand.

"Lux do you feel that? I've had this feel the moment you left with John." I look down at her with hurt and worry, so I picked her up into a piggy back ride out of the kitchen and into the family room where John and the girls sat.

John POV

A hand was placed on my head, when I looked up I see Lux smiling at me with a little girl on his back.

"John I hate to say this but you can stay for dinner then i'll take you home." He said placing Elizabeth back with the girls, as I got up.

"Sure but can you walk with me?" I said looking behind him and seeing a figure of an man standing in the dark hall.

"OK dude." He responded with a smile which made me aware that he had no idea.


End file.
